


Home.

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Vell belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Raisa & Vell, Raisa/Vell
Series: Raisa & Lovell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 1





	Home.

Raisa hopped up from the couch as she heard the ship’s door open and swoosh shut, a familiar pattern of footsteps echoed down the hall. “What’s the password?” She asked. 

Vell gave her a wry smile. ‘ _Good. She got up so that she wouldn’t be as easy for an intruder to subdue and she’s got her weapons on her. Smart Bunny’_. “Queen’s heart.” ‘ _Her favorite flower’_ , as he recalled. 

She beamed as him before stepping forward and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. “Welcome home, Vell.” She felt giddy and she knew a blush crossed her cheeks after the words left her lips. For the first time in a long time, the Moonmouth felt like home to her. Because it was _theirs_. She let her hand fall back to her side as she tucked her hair behind her ear and dropped her gaze in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks.

He froze, an obvious look of surprise on his face elicited a giggle from her. Despite his surprised reaction, he remained relaxed. ‘ _Home. It really was, wasn’t it?’_ He felt heat rising to his cheeks. _‘She really said that? Home. And… It definitely feels… Right…’_ He shuffled awkwardly and softly muttered “thanks,” before he retreated to his room. He needed space to process what he already knew to be true. _‘Being around her is what makes this place feel like home_.’ 


End file.
